This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a pressurized fluid from a container. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus for dispensing carbonated beverages, where the apparatus includes a plug utilizing a double sealing configuration, a siphon tube containing flow obstructing devices that reduce the pressure of the fluid in discrete stages as it is dispensed, a sealing mechanism that assures proper alignment between the apparatus and the container, and a connecting shaft configuration which allows the connection between the handle and the head to move in a linear direction as the handle pivots.
A universal problem in dispensing carbonated fluids from commercial containers, large containers in particular, is that the sealing cap must be removed from the container each time the fluid is dispensed, thereby permitting carbon dioxide to escape. Frequently, by the time the container is half empty, the remaining fluid has lost enough carbonization to render it xe2x80x9cflat.xe2x80x9d When this occurs, the fluid becomes undesirable to consume and is discarded along with the container. This essentially nullifies the savings of buying a large container. Further, when these containers are discarded prematurely, they contribute to waste disposal problems. It has been estimated that if all the bottled carbonated beverages were sold in 2 liter sized bottles, bottling, packaging and distribution costs could be reduced by an estimated 30% or more.
With these problems in mind, there have been many different types of fluid dispensers created, of many and varying designs. While such devices have achieved commercial acceptance, at least to some limited extent, many suffer from a number of known disadvantages. One such deficiency lies in the fact that most known fluid dispensers are structurally complex and are thus difficult and expensive to manufacture.
A further and very significant disadvantage of many known fluid dispensers lies in the fact that to dispense the fluid, a propelling force must be employed. In general, such means include a piston-type fluid actuating mechanism and/or a pressurized gas (e.g., carbon dioxide) cartridge. Specific examples of devices involving the use of piston-type fluid actuating mechanisms for dispensing the fluid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,109; 3,458,090 and 2,837,247. Further examples of known prior art devices, including those which employ the aforementioned carbon dioxide cartridges, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 565,922; 1,648,575; 2,049,851; 2,189,643; 2,199,655; 2,915,251; 3,154,224 and 3,221,953. Notwithstanding the fact that a large number of such designs are known, it has been found that the piston-type actuating mechanism, as well as the carbon dioxide cartridges, are very often difficult to operate and by their inherent nature involve additional expense, both in the original purchase price of the device as well as in the overall expense of their operation and maintenance.
A solution to such problems that avoids the need for external propelling force utilizes the pressurized fluid itself as the motive force for removing the fluid from the bottle. Such devices typically employ a flow control valve mechanism and a mechanism for sealing the fluid in the bottle. In the prior art, however, typical dispensers place the flow control valve mechanism in the upward flow section of the dispenser device. A stagnation problem and the increased likelihood of attracting insects occurs when fluid collects in crevices of the valve assembly. When the next discharge of fluid occurs, this residual amount of fluid, after having stagnated and collected bacteria, is discharged along with the clean fluid in the bottle into the drinking container and consumed by the unsuspecting user.
Some devices of the prior art have attempted to overcome these drawbacks by placing the spring-type valve mechanism in the downward spout of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,038 by Seney is one such device. Although superior to other devices, the Seney device does not solve the additional problem of the discharge spout retaining a few drops of the liquid after the dispensing step is complete. In Seney, the pressurized fluid flows from the bottle up through a siphon tube, through a passage and down a downward spout, past a valve assembly, further down a discharge spout and finally out a discharge port and into a glass or other receptacle. The drawback of such devices as the Seney patent is that the valve assembly is located midway down the discharge spout, as opposed to being located at the distal end of the discharge spout. This configuration results in a few drops of the liquid adhering to the discharge spout after the user has released the valve. These drops will subsequently fall onto the counter top or other surface which is supporting the bottle, causing a mess and creating unsanitary conditions.
The prior art also contains devices which have the additional disadvantage of emitting a high pressure stream of liquid at the very outset of the dispensing step. For example, a soda dispenser sold by Jokari, 1205 Venture Court, Carrollton, Tex., has a configuration which allows fluid to be held under pressure just behind the dispensing nozzle when the apparatus is in the closed position. As a result of this design, it is possible for fluid to spray out of the nozzle in a small, fast stream when the nozzle is first opened. A device is needed which would prevent fluid from being retained under pressure just behind the discharge port, so as to not cause spraying at the start of the dispensing step.
Another drawback of the prior art is that many of the liquid dispensing devices contain valve actuating mechanisms which are not easy to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,653 discloses a device containing a valve mechanism which requires the user to press down on a cap which is mounted atop the apparatus. Such devices are difficult and uncomfortable to use. A device is needed which uses an actuating mechanism that is easy to use.
Yet another disadvantage of the devices presently known for use in dispensing liquids under pressure is that many such devices contain inadequate sealing mechanisms between the bottle and the device. For example, many do not have any sort of system to assure that the top of the bottle is lined up directly with the underside of the device to assure that the device is properly seated on the bottle. The result of such systems is that the top of the bottle neck may be bent slightly, thus possibly destroying the air-tight seal.
Another drawback in the prior art is that many of the dispensers use little more than a tube for transferring the liquid from the bottle to the dispenser. As a result, large quantities of carbon dioxide gas may escape from the liquid as it is dispensed, which causes the liquid to have a xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d taste. An apparatus is needed which is capable of allowing increased retention of gaseous carbon dioxide in the liquid after it has been dispensed, as well as decreased foaming. Such a device would allow the fluid that has been dispensed to appear and taste better.
Yet another disadvantage of the prior art is that many devices which contain valve systems use configurations that cause the valve stem to move in a non-linear direction. In other words, as the valve is being actuated, the member which connects the valve to the handle moves slightly downward rather than in a straight line. Such members are often located within linear chambers. Such linear chambers typically include seals or other methods to prevent fluid from flowing into the member chamber. Because the member does not move in a linear direction, there is the increased possibility of wear and tear, and eventually leakage into the member chamber. Once fluid has leaked into the member chamber, it is possible for the fluid to leak out of the apparatus and onto the counter top, thus causing a mess. A device is needed which allows the member connecting the valve to the handle to move in a linear direction, such that the likelihood of leakage will be minimized.
The present invention provides a dispensing apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages of such prior known apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, which is easily disassembled into several component parts by hand for easier cleaning, and which will minimize the loss of gaseous carbon dioxide from the liquid being dispensed. It is also an object of the invention to prevent spraying the fluid from the valve at the start of the dispensing process, and to prevent dripping of the fluid from the apparatus during the dispensing process as well as after dispensing is complete.
According to the present invention, there is provided a dispenser which includes a head element, a siphon tube, and a handle. Inside the head element is a chamber for fluid communication between an inlet port and a discharge port. The chamber contains a double plug seal mechanism for controlling fluid flow. The double seal plug generally includes a plug containing a forward end designed and shaped to form a watertight seal with the discharge port.
When the apparatus is in the closed position, the double seal plug is located fully forward, in a narrow portion of the plug chamber. The narrow portion of the plug chamber is sized and shaped to form a watertight connection with the aft end of the double seal plug. Thus both the forward end and the aft end of the double seal plug are designed to seal at different locations within the plug chamber, hence the name xe2x80x9cdouble sealxe2x80x9d plug. An actuator is connected to the double seal plug such that engaging the actuator causes the double seal plug to move aft, thus moving the double seal plug from the narrow portion of the plug chamber to a wider portion, and permitting fluid to flow through the head.
There are several benefits to the double seal plug/plug chamber configuration of the present invention. The primary benefit is that when the apparatus is returned to the closed position, all of the fluid in the plug chamber which is forward of the aft end of the double seal plug drains out of the apparatus. As a result, the narrow portion of the double seal plug chamber does not contain any fluid under pressure which might tend to spray out in a stream the next time the apparatus is used. Another benefit of the placement of the double seal plug fully forward in the seal plug chamber, and adjacent to the discharge port, is that there is no fluid forward of the plug when the apparatus is in the closed position. As such, the likelihood of drops of fluid clinging to the apparatus, and then dripping onto the counter top supporting the beverage container after the apparatus is used to dispense fluid, are eliminated or greatly reduced.
The present invention has particular utility for use in dispensing carbonated beverages such as soft drinks, beer, various carbonated mixes, etc., that are typically bottled in relatively large, (i.e., 24 to 32 fluid ounces) resealable bottles or containers. While the apparatus of the invention may be employed for dispensing any type of pressurized fluids, from any size or type container, the double seal plug aspect described herein can be used for controlling the flow of any type of fluid, whether pressurized or not.
The present invention also includes a siphon tube which dips below the surface of the fluid to be dispensed. The siphon tube of the preferred embodiment contains flow obstructing elements. The flow controllers are objects generally shaped and located to obstruct the flow of the fluid being dispensed. Such a configuration will result in the dispensed fluid retaining more carbon dioxide or other gases, as are present in fluids such as soft drinks, thus preventing the beverage from losing its taste or becoming xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d.
The present invention also has a novel configuration for connecting the double seal plug to the actuator which allows the connecting element to be operated in a linear direction only. The connecting element in the preferred embodiment is retained in a watertight shaft. The aft end of the connecting shaft contains a retaining device which fits within a slot located in the actuator. The shape and location of the slot allows the connecting element to move forward and aft in a linear direction, as opposed to moving in any sort of angular manner relative to its xe2x80x9crestingxe2x80x9d position. This linear movement eliminates the likelihood of the shaft rubbing against the chamber which seals it, thus reducing the wear and tear to the shaft and seal which comes from normal use. This configuration also reduces or eliminates liquid escaping through the chamber. Finally, the present invention includes a screw-type connector for connecting the apparatus to the fluid container. The connection is configured to assure that the head is aligned on the beverage container and therefore no fluid or gas will escape.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.